lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mzingo/Main article
Mzingo is a vulture who serves as a recurring antagonist in The Lion Guard. He is the leader of a flock of vultures that resides in the Outlands, and they are affiliated with Janja and his hyena clan. Appearance Mzingo is rather large for a vulture, nearly reaching Janja's shoulder in height. His feathers are colored a very dark blue, though his underside and wings are tipped with lighter blue, and he has a white ring of feathers around his neck. His head and neck are pink, and a blue crest rises from the back of his head in a swept-back spike. His eyes are black, and his beak is tipped with red. Personality Typical of a vulture, Mzingo is opportunistic and sneaky, as seen when he eavesdrops on Kion as he speaks about the Lion Guard. He shares a desire with the hyenas to eat at his leisure, no matter the effect on the Circle of Life, and cares nothing for the other animals of the Pride Lands. He has a dry and sarcastic demeanor, and he speaks with a sense of eloquence. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mzingo serves as Janja's majordomo, reporting any suspicious activity to him. When he overhears Kion talking about the Lion Guard, he reports back to Janja, who launches an attack on the Pride Lands. During the attack, Mzingo is defeated by Ono, a member of the Guard, who knocks him into a bush. The Lion Guard "Can't Wait to be Queen" When Simba puts Kiara in charge of the Pride Lands, he expresses his worries to Nala. Unbeknownst to the two, they have been spied on by Mzingo, who resolves to keep an eye on the doings of the Pridelanders. Not long after this, the vulture observes Kion bad-mouthing his sister, and he decides to tell Janja what's going on. Traveling to Janja's den, Mzingo reports to Janja and explains that Kion and Kiara are fighting in the wake of Simba's departure. Janja decides to take advantage of the family struggles and instructs Mzingo to take a special message to Kiara. As Kiara looks out over her kingdom, Mzingo lands on the peak of Pride Rock and offers a peace proposal to the young queen. Though suspicious, Kiara listens as Mzingo tells her that Janja wishes to meet her at Broken Rock, which serves as neutral ground between the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Kiara promises to think the offer over, and Mzingo flies away. "Eye of the Beholder" During a meeting with his flock, Mzingo allows a late Mwoga to join. Mwoga quickly explains that Ono has lost his vision, and Mzingo calls for the flock to deliberate over how they should proceed. Voice Actors * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar - (2015) - (film) - Johnny Rees * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Johnny Rees Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Vultures Category:Outlanders